The One Night Stand
by JEWallace
Summary: After an extremely painful break up and betrayal, Bella meets an older stranger who she uses to try and forget and move on, M for lemons!


6:15 pm

For Bella Swan sitting at a bar was just about the least interesting thing she could be doing on her Friday night. A long boring library conference where industry buzz words were vomited out all day had gotten her a brief break from work but now in the after hours all she could think of was bailing and heading home. After wearing her nicest dress clothes and a permanent smile she longed for yoga pants and Netflix. Sitting in an unorganized group of her former classmates and current coworkers in the Motif hotel bar in downtown Seattle seemed like a fun way to cap off the evening but after an hour she was trying to figure out the most polite way to leave. Not that anything was waiting for her at home, after a hard break up from a longtime boyfriend there was no one eager to hear about her day.

7:30 pm

Two glasses of too-sweet house wine and Bella was finally starting to relax, sure home was still tempting but ultimately just reminder her that she was now a 28-year-old single librarian living alone. She kept trying to tell herself that being single wasn't a bad thing, she had been with Jacob since she was 21 and had a long time boyfriend before him. Being single this close to 30 was scary, but lots of millennials were single at 28. She kept trying to reassure herself that it was totally normal, but the idea of starting fresh with a new guy was daunting after being with one person for so long. Moving onto a double of whisky she tried to swipe off these thoughts that regularly plagued her and just be in the moment. All she could think was "Sorry liver, I'll be kinder to you in the days to come".

8:15 pm

This guy kept trying to talk to her. She wasn't blind, she understood he was attempting to hit on her but fatigue and too much alcohol were not helping his chances. He was mid-30's and fairly attractive but he obviously just wasn't doing it for her as she struggling to just concentrate on the words he was stringing together. He kept smiling at her with what seemed like 70 perfectly straight white teeth, and lightly touching her hand, but she could not maintain the interest required for flirting. He took a breath and a sip of his drink she thought, thank god, this too long too complicated story has finally finished.

"And then they said you have the job, so I told the vice-president…." Bella pushed away from the counter and gave the sweetest smile she could.

"I'm so sorry I need to run to the rest room, can you hold that thought?" Not waiting for him to respond in any way she turned and moved across the bar as quickly as she could. She headed to the hotel bathroom near the exit planning on freshening up and ordering an uber before she finally bailed. Rather than looking at where she was going she fiddled to get her phone out of her handbag to que up her app. As soon as she made the turn from the main room to the hallway of where the bathrooms were located she slammed into a solid surface and a millisecond later her skin was jolted with ice cold liquid.

"Oh shit", she squealed pulling her top away from her skin. As she looked up she realized it wasn't a surface but a man. A big, solid man. Great, she thought, I'm actually that drunk or that clutzy.

"Hey- I'm so sorry, how cliché is this?" A warm voice enveloped her as she looked up, his hands on her forearms, steading her. This man wasn't classically handsome, the boring drone at the bar was more attractive, but his presence just instantly enveloped her. Fatigue was gone and all that left was raw energy burning through her nerves.

"I like a classic meet-q" Bella heard herself say, it floated out without a thought. To be truthful, her more rational thoughts were gone. There were only a handful of men to this point that had had this instant intoxicating effect on her and she was aware at 28 about the rarity of this feeling. At 20 she would have blushed, mumbled some excuse and left. At 28 she knew this feeling did not come around often enough to be squandered. Never the flirt. Or the temptress. She struggled to think of something clever, anything to drag out this fleeting moment.

"Well you got me wet, so you should help me clean up" the second the words left her lips she cringed inside at the crash and so obvious porn starish line. But his hands stayed where they were, not shrinking off in horror of a woman hitting on him. Bella tried to maintain the cool and sly smile on her face, not letting her overwhelming emotions show on her face.

"My pleasure" he replied.

"Fuck, now what". She literally had no idea what to do next, there was no plan here. She lived 20 minutes walking distance, but she did not know this guy and walking in the light cold rain for 20 minutes was going to ruin this mood. Bella grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side bathroom. The hotel was classy enough that only very discreet signage revealed this was the "family bathroom" but given the hour and clientele left at the bar she assumed it would go unnoticed and unused. The lighting through the hall was dimmed and only faint pot light lit the large bathroom which included and decently sized velvet covered bench. She grabbed his suite lapel with one hand as she opened the door and brought his face down for a kiss.

Bella knew this would be different. There was no lead up to this kiss. No pre-diner sitting and wondering what would come next, no staring at your phone waiting for a text to come in. This was a kiss that was coming minutes after meeting. This wasn't something she had ever experienced before and it was amazing.

Mystery man pushed her canvas dress up while making his way over to the bench. Kissing and gasping the short distance he grabbed her underwear and just ripped it over her. She felt the band snap on her thigh. He maneuvered her over his lap and while pulling at his belt. In the next seconds he was free and moving her into position over him. For a second he looked at her in the eye, it was only a moment, but it felt significant. As she let out her breath he pushed her hips down and entered her. Bella gasped, he was huge and she had never had sex on top in this position before. Thankfully, he was leading this dance, moving her body up and down. Massaging her legs and ass while his lips never left her lips, face and neck.

He pushed her right thigh back just a bit so he could reach between them and start rubbing her clit. He was sucking, rubbing and pounding her at the same time and it was too much. She tried to breath as her whole body flushed and overheated. She did not know what to do, she felt hot and itchy and sweaty. He pressed his lips next to her ear, "come on, come on, give it up" he gasped. Her mind formed the thought, "give what up", right before her whole body exploded, her nerves set off and she felt these waves pulse through her body. This relief just washed through her as she collapsed boneless onto this man.

9:30

She remained on top of his for a moment longer then slowly eased herself off. She put off any thoughts of consequences or choices made for the moment. Letting herself enjoy the brief afterglow of what happened. She straightened the few clothes that had been pushed out of the way and turned to leave. Not thinking really of the man in front of her, or trying to make any eye contact with him.

"Hey- I have a room", he lightly grasped her hand "here….if you want to come up".

Part of her, a large part, wanted to say no. She wanted to keep this moment, this memory a perfect capsule. Something impulsive and fun she had done and walked away from. But the chance to get back that feeling of euphoria that feeling of her nerves being rocked was too tempting so she smiled and said yes.

When he stood he grabbed her face and kissed her, breathing deeply. He straightened himself and they quickly moved out of the room and headed towards the elevator.

"I'm Edward, by the way"


End file.
